


no matter, we'll work it through

by Qwss191718



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwss191718/pseuds/Qwss191718
Summary: Going from there being 4 of them, to just living together. Bound to be a little tough, right?
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	no matter, we'll work it through

**Author's Note:**

> Not checked by anyone but me. Mistakes are all my bad. 
> 
> It's basically a fic of literally nothing happening, but soft Daan at the end.

Arsenal didn't exactly have a high turnover of players, they had a core group of them, and luckily they all got along pretty well. 

The season had ended about 4 weeks ago, and today Beth had spent the majority of the day helping Dom pack up the last of her things, before shipping them over to Germany. She didn't really mind, it gave her more time to spend with Dom. When she joined arsenal just a little over 2 years ago, they had gone through 4 other roommates. 

If she really took time to think about it, once Dom leaves, it'll just be her and Daan, living together, all alone. She wasn't panicking, okay, maybe now she was. There's a big difference between going away together, their roommates going away and it just being them, and then this… Living alone, together. 

They had been told that no one else would be moving in. It was a small team this year, and the few new players had already sorted where they were to be living. That meant that Beth and Daan would have a 3 bedroom house all to themselves. Great for when they had friends or family round to stay, extra bedroom for all the football kits they had accumulated. But, it also meant them living together, alone. 

It was only a natural progression, they'd been together for 18 months, or thereabouts. They took it in turns to spend holidays with each others family, they went away together, they worn matching boots for God's sake. 

Either way, this was her first time living with a girlfriend. Her first serious girlfriend at that, and yes, she was starting to get nervous. There was always someone there, and what if they couldn't live together alone. What if it caused them to break up. 

"Am I boring you?" Dom laughed. 

"Oh no, sorry. I was just thinking." Beth paused, looking up at her friend. "How is it living with Brandon?" 

"Is that what's bothering you, living with Daan? I have to admit I'd be worried too, I won't be here to tidy up after her." The Dutch woman joked with her. 

"I guess so. I think I'm just nervous, I mean yeah we've lived together, obviously. And pretty much started living in the same room a couple of months in. But, now it's just us. What if we don't work living together." Beth knew it all sounded a little crazy, but she just wanted it to work, she wanted this to be it. 

"What if she's really annoying," Dom paused, "oh wait, she is." They both laughed. "I've known Daan for a long time. I can honestly say, I have never seen her the way she is with you. Never. She disgustingly in love with you, I've never seen her get jealous before, until you. I've never seen her talk about someone else as much as she talks about you. The way she looks at you when she thinks no one is looking, makes me gag." Beth pushed her shoulder. "Seriously though, you two are going to be fine, you're perfect for each other."

"Are you sure. She is a lot to deal with right?" They carried on packing, and laughing, mostly at Daan's expense. 

"Never fear, I have returned." Beth and Dom rolled their eyes at the other Dutch women's entrance. Daan walked into the living room, followed by Brandon. Daan eyed them suspiciously, put off by their giggling. "Talking about me I hope?" She bent down to kiss Beth as she walked between the two sat on the floor. 

"Of course you narcissist." Beth returned the kiss, letting her girlfriend slowly pull away. 

They helped Dom and Brandon put the last few boxes in the car, and said their quick goodbyes. There was a huge going away party for Dom later in the week, so it wasn't the big goodbye. 

"Alone at last," Daan joked reaching for Beth's hand as they closed the front door. She stepped into Beth's personal space, pulling her closer. Beth laughed, meeting the older woman half way for a kiss. They both deepened it almost straight away, Daan moving them so that Beth's back hit the wall behind her. "I'm so happy it's just us now." 

Daan sounded so excited, but Beth just couldn't shake her nerves. "Are you not, I don't know, nervous at all?" 

Stepping back Daan asked, "nervous? Should I be?" 

"I just keep thinking, now it's just us, no one else around, what if we don't like living with each other?" Beth was starting to feel silly asking her girlfriend this. But, letting her nerves build up would be much worse. 

"We've lived together before. Why would we now hate it?" Daan took a step back, Beth immediately missed the warmth. She really hoped that this wasn't going to be their first proper argument. 

"There's just things we're going to notice, things that we didn't before as we had other people here before. Maybe that's why we never argue, because someone else was always here?"

"Beth, I'm going to be very honest. We don't argue because I'm so easy going, and you're alright too." Beth rolled her eyes. 

"Even if we start arguing suddenly it's not going to mean we hate living with each other." She paused, "do you love me?" She waited for Beth to nod, "and I love you. I've pretty much planned on being with you forever, no matter what. My niece calls you Auntie Beth, you're in the family, we're going to be fine. You might have to learn a bit more Dutch, Dom isn't here anymore when I forget English is a language. But, we're fine, great even. Even if suddenly you're really annoying." 

"I think it'll be you that's annoying, Princess," Beth interrupted. 

"Yeah yeah. I'm excited to just live with you. We can make out in the living room as much as we want. Oh my God, showers, finally. No more waiting for the other girls to leave. Want to know what else I'm looking forward to?" She paused again as Beth shook her head. "Breaking in every room." She winked at her girlfriend. "Can I do anything to make you less worried about it?" She stepped forward. 

"You've already done it." Maybe it wouldn't be bad at all.


End file.
